Where are you?
by Justgen
Summary: Mukuro goes missing all of a sudden, but Hibari act like he didn't care, but he really did. Is it love? Or is it simply just a grudge he holds that made him like that? M Rating as there wil be smut in future chapters
1. Memories

Memories of their first encounter entered his mind as he closed his eyes.

_"Kufufu, you're Hibari Kyoya right? I've been waiting for you," the figure adjusted his jacket. _

_ "Hn. I don't care who you are but I am going to bite you to death for disrupting the peace of Namimori," the president of the Discipline Committee whipped out his tonfas and stood in ready position to battle. _

_ "Oya, you want to fight? Well, I'm not the sort of person who likes fights. However since you're here, I might as well give you a token." _

_ With the push of a button, the whole room was surrounded with sakura trees. Hibari looked up at the petals and soon his vision became blurry. _

_ "I got this specially for you. I suppose that your body is getting weaker, Hibari Kyoya, since you are infected with the Sakura-kura disease." _

_ The image of Trident Shamal appeared in Hibari's mind. The mosquito that he had been bitten by contained the Sakura-kura disease. Hibari swore to bite Shamal to death once he gets back. _

_ However as Hibari slowly approached the figure which is sitting comfortably on the sofa, his vision became worse and his body gradually became weaker. _

_ "Kufufu, now that you're weakened, let's have some fun, shall we?" the figure stood up and held his trident as his right eye glowed, charging towards the weakened president. _

At that moment, Hibari's eyes opened. He wanted to defeat that person so badly. His temptation for that person's blood was high. However every time the image of the person appeared in his mind, his heart would race and his body heat would increase. Hibari wondered often, is this love? Or is it just the temptation of wanting to defeat him so badly? At that very moment Hibari thought of him, he appeared.

"Kufufu, looking for me?"

Hibari turned around and found him leaning against the fence.

"Hn, Rokudo Mukuro. Ready to fight? Or are you too cowardly to?" Hibari smirked and took out his tonfas.

"Oya, I'm not here to fight you," Mukuro took out his trident and pinned Hibari and his tonfas onto the wall, "rather I'm here for you."

Hibari felt his face turn warm as Mukuro leaned closer to his face.

"I love you, Hibari."

With that, Mukuro kissed Hibari's lips. Hibari tried all his might to struggle free but he eventually gave in and his tonfas fell from his hands.

Moans came out of their mouths since their tongues made contact. Mukuro slowly slid his hand from Hibari's hand, which was pinned onto the wall, to his chest, wanting to unbutton his shirt. However before he could, Hibari sent him flying across the balcony by kicking his stomach.

"Don't even think about it you perverted pineapple," Hibari wiped the salvia away from his mouth.

"Oya, first of all I'm not perverted. And second, I'm not a pineapple. Oh? Looks like I have to go. See you around, Hibari Kyoya…"

"…I hope," Mukuro muttered under his breath while being surrounded by mist. As the mist dispersed, Mukuro had already disappeared.

Stupid pineapple, Hibari thought as he touched his lips with his finger. His face felt warm as it gradually turned pink. His words in that deep tone ringed in Hibari's ears. He just couldn't get it out of his head. Perhaps, what he was feeling was actually love. However Hibari ignored the obvious feeling he had and went back to sleep.

_"Hn, y-your attacks a-are… pathetic," Hibari panted as he struggled to stand. His body was covered with wounds inflicted by the figure, otherwise known as Rokudo Mukuro. _

_ "O-oya, but you're badly injured and barely standing up," Mukuro panted as well, covered with bruises inflicted by the weakened president._

_ "Sh-shut up and continue fighting," the president sternly said. However his injuries got the better of him and he collapsed onto his knees, dropping his tonfas and the same time. _

Hibari woke up with a start. Somebody screamed in the corridors which disrupted his nap. I am going to bite that person to death for disturbing my sleep, he thought, walking off with his tonfas in his hands.

"Hn? Oh so it's you herbivore. For disrupting my sleep, kamikurosu."

"Hiii! Hi-Hibari-san! D-don't bite me to death, please!"

However as usual, Tsuna got ignored and bitten to death. Hibari walked off into his office and started with paperwork. He found it hard to concentrate as Mukuro was on his mind the whole time.

Somehow Hibari was able to finish his paperwork. He let out a yawn before lying down on the sofa. His eyelids became heavy and soon they were shut.

_Hibari opened his eyes to find himself in a field of darkness. There was literally no sign of light in that place of pitch black. He felt around and found a flashlight. As he switched it on and shone it around him, he found a staircase which seemed to go on forever. However he stood up and walked down the long staircase. _

_ It seemed forever before he reached the bottom of stairs. He shone the flashlight around the bottom and found a large wire which seemed to connect to something. He followed the wire using the flashlight. What the wire lead to made Hibari's heart ache painfully. _

-To be continued- 


	2. Realisation

_It seemed forever before he reached the bottom of stairs. He shone the flashlight around the bottom and found a large wire which seemed to connect to something. He followed the wire using the flashlight. What the wire lead to made Hibari's heart ache painfully._

_The wire lead into a glass tank which was attached to the body of a familiar person. In fact, he was attached to a number of wires. Even his right eye had a tube connected to it. _

_Mukuro, Hibari thought. He couldn't explain his feelings. Frustration, anger, sadness, fear. He wasn't able to decide. He looked at the glass tank with Mukuro in it, suffering god knew how much. _

Then, it ended. The disciplinary committee head stood up from the sofa immediately and headed for the roof, his usual hangout. Hibird came and flew over his head, but instead of calling Hibari's name, it called out Mukuro's name instead.

"Oya, seems like that little bird of yours found me."

By the door stood Mukuro, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hn, what are you doing here, pineapple?"

"I just wanted to see you, is that against the rules?"

"Hn."

Mukuro hugged Hibari from behind and whispered into his ears in that deep voice.

"I love you, Hibari Kyoya."

"Get your hands off me."

He didn't. In fact, he held Hibari's chin up slightly and kissed him. At that point of time, the door creaked open.

"Rebor-!" the tenth Vongola boss opened the door and saw the two people he wanted to see last. He was totally freaked out and screamed. Both Mukuro and Hibari stopped and turned around to see Tsuna at the door.

"Hn, if you dare to tell this to anyone, I'll bite you to death," Hibari held his tonfas up.

"Kufufu, tell this to anyone and I'll give you hell, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro's right eye lit up as he smirked.

Both of them had a certain "killing aura" surrounding them. Tsuna was scared out of his wits, and nodded hastily before slamming the door open and running away.

"Look what you've done, pineapple."

"Oh? What did I do?" Mukuro smirked.

"Hn." Hibari ignored him and walked to the parapet. Mukuro followed along and both of them looked at the setting sun.

"Where are you?" Hibari suddenly asked.

"Kufufu, what do you mean where I am? I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Hn, don't lie. Are you at Vindice?"

There was silence for a while. _So I'm right_, Hibari thought. Suddenly, Mukuro chuckled.

"What's so funny, pineapple?"

"What made you think I was in Vindice? Besides, what's with that frown?"

The head of the disciplinary committee didn't realise that he was frowning. However he just kept quiet. Mukuro turned Hibari's head towards his and leaned closer to him. Hibari's heart thumped wildly. Their lips met and soon, so did their tongues. Suddenly, a 'click' sound was made. Hibari broke off and saw that his hands were handcuffed. He glared at Mukuro, who had a perverted smirk on his face.

"…What do you think you're doing, Mukuro?" Hibari questioned while glaring.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mukuro smirked.

Right after he finished his sentence, he anchored Hibari down onto the ground by anchoring his hands onto the ground, to prevent Hibari from moving his already secured hands. He then leaned towards Hibari's face and kissed him again. Their tongues made contact and they moaned. While Hibari was off guard, Mukuro slid his hand under his shirt and pinched his nipple, causing Hibari to moan louder.

_Pervert… _Hibari thought.

Hibari tried hard not to give in, and kicked Mukuro away. He flinched in pain as he tried to get up from the ground.

"Oya, that was quite a kick. And it seems like you've broken the handcuff, no?" Mukuro maintained that smirk even though he was in pain.

"Hn, I hate being constricted. You just gave me the will to break free even more by pinning me down and by handcuffing me." Hibari rubbed his wrist as he stood up and opened the door to the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Mukuro questioned, rubbing his abdomen.

"You don't have to know."

With that, the door closed, leaving Mukuro alone at the balcony.

Hibari leaned against the door. He couldn't deny it, his heart was beating fast. It always happened whenever he was near Mukuro. He wanted to deny it, but it was obvious.

He was in love with Mukuro.

He shook that thought off his head and walked down the stairs towards the office. However as he was walking along the corridors, he saw his tutor, Buckling Bronco, otherwise known as Dino. Dino was leaning against the wall beside the office with his arms crossed. He looked pretty serious, not his usual self. When Hibari walked towards the door like he wasn't there, Dino uttered out.

"Kyoya, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I am so damn sorry that I published this so damn late. Had major writer blocks OTL But I'm finally done with part 2 :) Oh, please review if you want smut in the later chapters or not ^^ 'Cos I'd be <strong>glad <strong>to type smut for you guys out there :D So yeah, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
